


Apples and Orgasms

by malfoys_minx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexting, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys_minx/pseuds/malfoys_minx
Summary: When Steve gets a sext from an unknown number, he politely corrects the mistake, assuming that will be the last of it. Only when Mr Unknown Number still wants to play, Steve can't quite resist the temptation to play along. After all, it's not as if this stranger ever needs to know who he really is and suddenly, for the first time in years, Steve realises he doesn't have to be Captain America. He can just be him, justSteve, and who knew that could be such a turn on...?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 13
Kudos: 428





	Apples and Orgasms

Unknown Number: Hey there sexy, how's it hanging? [eggplant] [winking face] 

Staring down at his cell phone in amusement, Steve wondered idly whether it was better to correct the mistake or simply ignore the text completely. It was hardly the first time he'd received a message like that and more often than not it would be enough to guarantee he wouldn't respond at all, but this wasn't someone he was dating, or _trying_ to date, his brain helpfully corrected, this was a complete stranger and clearly the text hadn't been meant for him at all. Given there was every chance that the message would be perfectly well received by the intended recipient and not wanting to be the cause of unnecessary upset, he figured that the only decent thing to do would be to explain. 

Steve: Sorry, pal. Think you've got the wrong number 

He had already returned his attention to his book, his cell absently discarded on the bed beside him, when it buzzed again and this time Steve laughed out loud at the message he saw there. Surprising himself a little with his reaction, he was already tapping out a response before he could think better of it. 

UN: So you're not sexy? You poor thing [sad face] 

S: Well I wouldn't go that far... 

UN: So how far WILL you go? [winking face] 

This time he put his book down completely, settling back against the headboard and giving his cell his full attention, intrigued despite himself. 

S: What did you have in mind? 

UN: First things first, what's between your legs? 

S: THAT'S your first question? 

UN: Technically I think you'll find it's my fourth and THAT is not an answer... [eggplant] [taco] [thinking face] 

Steve scrubbed a hand over his jaw, wondering what the hell he was thinking even as he sent back a tiny picture of an eggplant. He'd never really got the hang of emojis and generally avoided them like the plague, but he wasn't completely incompetent and just this once it seemed like the lesser of two evils. After all, he didn't particularly fancy sending 'I have a cock' to a total stranger, regardless of the circumstances. 

UN: Me too! Who'd have guessed we'd have so much in common?! 

Snorting inelegantly, Steve was attempting to formulate an appropriately witty comeback when his cell buzzed again. 

UN: And lucky for you, that happens to be my favourite 

S: Lucky? 

UN: Well it could be if you want it to be... [eggplant] [water droplets] 

Steve held his breath as he hit send on his next message, wondering if he was making a horrible mistake. It _had_ been an awfully long time since he'd last got lucky, however, and really, what harm could come of a little harmless flirtation with a stranger? 

S: And what if I do want it to be? 

UN: If you wanna get lucky baby, I am definitely your man [winking kiss face] 

The unexpected endearment sent an odd little thrill down his spine and did nothing to dissuade him from encouraging the other man even further. 

S: I'm listening... 

UN: Alright then Mr Unsexy... whatcha wearing? 

The unflattering nickname had Steve laughing out loud again, the tension abruptly draining out of him, despite the provocative nature of the question that accompanied it. Encouraged himself, he quickly tapped out a response without stopping to overthink it. 

S: Hey I never said I wasn't sexy! 

UN: So you ARE sexy? And modest too, I see [winking face] 

S: Well I haven't had any complaints 

UN: And yet you're desperate enough to be flirting with a complete stranger. What's the catch Mr Actually I Am Sexy? 

What _wasn't_ the catch, Steve thought to himself with a grimace. His looks were about the only thing he _did_ have going for him when it came to romance, unless he counted his celebrity status, which he most definitely did _not_. Not that he thought he was a disaster by any means, but relationships required dating and his ability to talk to women _or_ men dissolved completely as soon as he tried to be remotely flirtatious. Not to mention the fact that he was a stubborn asshole with antisocial working hours and enough emotional baggage to weigh down a supersoldier. He had no intention of sharing any of that with this self-declared complete stranger, however. 

S: I'm afraid that's classified. Besides, you started it 

UN: Fair. So let's get back to more interesting matters... Since you haven't answered my question, I'm forced to conclude that you're naked 

S: I'm not. Sorry to disappoint 

UN: Not to worry, there's an easy fix for that. Strip. 

S: You don't beat around the bush do you? 

UN: Well I do on occasion, but right now I'm more interested in climbing you like a tree 

Steve choked on a laugh, but before he could come up with a suitably witty reply, his cell buzzed again. 

UN: Are you naked yet? 

S: Are you? 

UN: Naturally. You have some catching up to do 

Steve's mouth went dry, even though he couldn't see the man, didn't even know what he looked like and _he_ hadn't said anything about whether he himself was sexy or not. Not that he supposed it mattered when they couldn't see each other and didn't that hold an unexpected appeal. Whoever this man was, he had just as little knowledge of Steve as Steve had of him. This stranger on the other side of the screen had no idea that Steve was famous; a bona fide superhero, bound by what sometimes felt like the crushing expectation of how people thought he _should_ behave. With this guy he could be whoever he wanted to be, he could be anyone he liked, or far more tantalisingly, he could just be _Steve_. 

Feeling suddenly freer than he had in years, he grinned impishly to himself before tapping out a reply. 

S: Maybe you could give me a hand? 

Steve could almost picture the smile on the other man's face when the reply came through a second later. 

UN: NOW you're talking!  
UN: Alright sexy, give me a starting point. What do you have on right now? 

Briefly, he debated making something up, but from the sound of things he wouldn't be wearing his clothes much longer anyway. 

S: Pyjama pants and a t-shirt 

UN: Well that won't do at all. Lose the shirt. Slowly though, slide it up over your chest with your hands like you're putting on a show for me, I wanna enjoy this [eyes] 

Feeling faintly ridiculous given that no one _could_ see him, Steve did as Mr Unknown Number had told him, shivering slightly when his palms brushed over his nipples. When the shirt was off, he tossed it lazily to the side before picking up his cell again. 

UN: How's it coming? 

S: Well I'm halfway to naked, but you've got a bit more work ahead of you to get me there 

UN: I do love a challenge [grinning face]   
UN: Now I want you to slide your hands into your pants. Don't take them off yet, just let your fingers stroke over the skin below your waistband. Tease yourself until you NEED to get naked for me 

"Fuck..." Steve swore out loud, tapping the curse into his cell as an afterthought and sending it to Mr Unknown Number before once again doing exactly what he'd been told. 

Steve kept an eye on the screen as he stroked both hands over his abdomen and wasn't at all disappointed when another message popped up. 

UN: Patience, sexy [winking kiss face] 

Keeping one hand in place, now pushed a little further into his pants to run teasingly over his hip, he fired off a reply. 

S: I should probably warn you, patience is not one of my virtues 

UN: In that case I'm glad you told me, I'll make sure to take this EXTRA slow, just for you [winking face] 

S: ... 

UN: [grinning face] [grinning face] [grinning face]   
UN: Naked yet? 

S: Thought you wanted to tease? 

UN: So you ARE listening. Good boy   
UN: You know, it's hot as hell thinking about you like that, picturing you teasing yourself just because I said so 

S: Yeah? You like that? 

UN: Fuck yeah, my cock is so hard for you right now. Feels so good in my hand 

Suddenly Steve was kicking his pants off, his heart racing at the mere thought that this stranger was touching himself for _him_. 

S: Starting without me? That's hardly fair 

UN: Naked yet? 

S: Completely 

He hesitated for just a second before tapping out a second message. 

S: You gonna let me touch myself? 

UN: Well since you asked so nicely... I guess I'll let you, but keep it slow 

Obediently, Steve wrapped his hand around his erection, giving it a lazy stroke. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd got this riled up so quickly and even if his mystery man _hadn't_ told him to take it slow, he'd have done it anyway, not remotely ready for this to be over. 

S: Fuck, that feels good 

UN: Tell me about it [winking face] 

In normal circumstances Steve would have taken that to be rhetorical, but now... 

S: My cock is so hard right now, just running my fingers over it is driving me crazy, but I can't help myself. I can't stop touching, stroking, imagining it was your hand on me 

He hadn't meant to add that last part, but he didn't suppose it mattered and when the reply came through a few seconds later, he didn't have a single regret. 

UN: Fuck yeah, bet you'd feel amazing in my fist. Big and hard and leaking for me. I'd want to lean down and taste you. Would you let me do that? 

Speaking of rhetorical, Steve thought a little deliriously, struggling to type now as his hand began to move a little faster. 

S: Yeah. I'd let you do whatever you want 

UN: Fuck, what an offer. Wouldn't know where to start 

S: Wherever you want to start, you better choose fast, not gonna last much longer 

UN: Thought I told you to keep it slow 

S: I know, I'm sorry, but I can't... 

UN: Need me that bad? 

S: Yes. Please... 

UN: Well since I'm already tasting you, licking the precum from that delicious cock, I might just have to take you in my mouth. Swallow you down to the root and suck on you until you spill on my tongue. Sound good? 

S: Oh fuck yes, bet it would feel even better. I wanna come down your throat so bad 

UN: What's stopping you? 

S: But what about you? You gotta come too 

It took three attempts to type the message and he even stopped stroking himself for a moment to do it, much as it killed him when he was already so far gone. Still, he couldn't leave his partner hanging, no matter that he was nothing more to him than words on a screen. Regardless of who the man was, Steve was quickly headed towards the most intense orgasm he'd had in ages and he owed it to this guy to make sure he came along for the ride. 

UN: A gentleman huh? Well how about after I've lapped up every drop of your cum, I straddle your chest and jerk myself off until I come all over your face? That work for you? 

Steve groaned at that, his fist flying over his cock now as he tried to tap out a coherent response. 

S: YES. Want that so bad. I'm so close 

UN: Good. Come for me 

Tapping out what he thought was an emphatic 'yes', he dropped his cell, giving up on coherency completely as he jerked himself hard and fast. He'd been close for too long already, the thought of a hot wet mouth around him, instead of just his hand, pushing him rapidly closer to the edge. Being _told_ to come, however; something that had always been a bit of a kink of his and would normally be impossible mid-blowjob, well that was nearly more than he could take. Biting his lip hard to stifle his cry of pleasure, Steve came, his whole body arching with the force of his release. 

He was still trembling, stroking himself gently through the last aftershocks of his orgasm, when he reached for his cell phone again. It took him a second longer to focus on the device in his palm, before groaning at what he saw there. Although to be fair he was impressed he'd managed even that much. And then there was the mystery man's reply... 

S: YEERESSSD!..! 

UN: Yeah that's it. Fuck baby, bet you look incredible when you come. Bet you taste even better [lip licking face] 

Hastily he tapped out a message, hoping it wasn't too late to help his new friend finish off. 

S: Not as good as you, I bet. Come on, your turn. Come straddle me and let me taste you 

UN: Oh fuck yes, just look at you baby, all fucked out and filthy. Gonna make you even filthier, gonna come all over that pretty face 

S: Yeah you are. Gonna cover me in it, aren't you? Leave me messy and dripping 

UN: Fuck I'm... FYJEEUIKVSHTF 

S: Yeah that's it, give it to me 

His cell went quiet for a minute or two after that and Steve spent the time imagining exactly how it would have felt if Mr Unknown Number was actually there, doing it for real. He was so wrapped up in the fantasy, in fact, that when his cell finally _did_ buzz again, it made him jump. 

UN: So... How was it for you? 

S: Best sex I've had in a long time and I don't even know your name 

Steve cringed as soon as he hit send. There was definitely something to be said for having one's partner in the room, so he could muffle all the stupid things he might say in the aftermath of his orgasm with kisses. At the very least, he didn't have to _see_ his stupid responses glowing back at him in black and white. 

UN: Likewise [winking face] and you can call me J 

Steve let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, relaxing back against the pillow as he tapped out a reply. 

S: Like Jay or just 'J'? 

UN: Just J. Gotta keep a little mystery, right? 

Steve updated the contact on his cell, in case of the highly unlikely event that he might hear from 'J' again, whilst debating his own alias. 'S' didn't sound quite as melodically name-like as 'J' and besides, even a single initial felt like too much of a revelation, but he _was_ Captain America... 

S: Alright Just J, you wanna do the Men In Black thing? You can call me A 

J: Yessir, Agent A [alien] 

S: Hey J, if you don't get neuralised any time soon, wanna do this again sometime? 

He bit his lip nervously as he waited for a response he wasn't sure was coming, but sure enough, a few seconds later his cell buzzed in his hand. 

J: Sure thing A. Sweet dreams [winking face] [eggplant] [eggplant] [water droplets] 

S: You too x 

He stared down at his cell for a moment longer, but it remained dark and finally he set it on his nightstand before burrowing down beneath the covers, his lips still pulled up into a goofy smile. 

\--- 

When Steve woke the next morning he felt lighter than he had in ages. So much so that he didn't allow himself to so much as _contemplate_ the reason why. He was happy and sated and the rest didn't matter. He positively floated through the day and even Tony's best efforts at driving him crazy weren't enough to spoil his mood. In fact, he was still feeling a little buzzed when he and Bucky settled in front of the TV for movie night. 

"What do you fancy?" Bucky asked him as he prodded at the remote control. "I don't feel like anything I have to think about." 

"Me neither." Steve dug his hand in the bag of chips in his lap as he watched Bucky flick through the titles on the screen. "Maybe we can watch something we've already seen?" 

"Top Gun?" Bucky suggested, pausing over the title. 

"Nah, I'm in a good mood. I don't want to end up thinking about all the times I thought I'd lost you." His eyes flicked to Bucky, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Because if you were in a bad mood, you _would_ want to think about that?" 

"That's not quite what I said." He rolled his eyes, even as he wondered at the fact they could joke about this at all. 

"You're a strange man, Rogers." Bucky shook his head, but there was a smile on his face as he returned his attention to the screen. 

Steve watched a few more films scroll by before grinning suddenly. "How about Men In Black?" 

Bucky chuckled at that. "Crush on Tommy Lee Jones still going strong then?" 

"I do not have a crush on Tommy Lee Jones." Steve huffed, tugging his feet up onto the sofa so he could kick his friend in the thigh. 

Bucky yelped, before grabbing hold of Steve's ankle with his metal hand, pinning him to the seat as he set the movie playing. 

"You totally do." Bucky muttered with a smirk, but this time Steve let it go with a simple Captain America Is Disappointed In You frown. 

The glare was about as effective as he'd expected, but at least Bucky released his foot in favour of stealing a handful of chips. And sure he'd be lying if he said he didn't consider taking another stab at his friend's leg, but then the movie started and instead he let the screen distract him from their silly argument. 

\-- 

The film was about halfway through when Steve's cell buzzed and he picked it up absently, his attention still on the screen; Something that certainly had nothing whatsoever to do with Tommy Lee Jones, who reminded him far too much of Colonel Phillips, as Bucky well knew, but may have had just a little to do with Linda Fiorentino. 

J: Greetings Agent A 

Biting back a smile, he tapped out a response before forcing his attention back to the movie. 

S: Evening Agent J, how's it going? 

J: Pretty good, although I can't stop thinking about last night and it's making it really HARD to concentrate [winking face] 

Steve flicked a glance at Bucky, but though he was absently spinning his cell phone between his fingers, he seemed totally engrossed in the movie. Figuring he could probably get away with a little light flirtation without his friend noticing his distraction, he hastily tapped out another message, before slipping his own cell out of sight again. 

S: What are you doing right now? 

J: Hanging out with a friend, but he's wrapped up in the TV and I'm bored [sad face] 

S: Reckon I could help with that... 

J: Knew I could count on you [winking face]   
J: So A, what're you wearing tonight? 

S: Black suit and tie with a white shirt, naturally 

J: Seriously?! [shocked face] 

S: Well no, but you can pretend if you want? 

J: Well played [laughing face] J: I do like a man in uniform. You gonna loosen that tie for me? 

S: It's already gone, top button undone, about to lose the jacket too, if that's ok with you? 

J: Please do [eyes] 

S: So how about you? What do you have on? 

J: Not a stitch [winking face] 

S: Interesting relationship you've got with that friend of yours... 

J: I thought we were playing pretend? 

S: True, although if it helps your visual I really am wearing a shirt and pants now 

J: With the top button undone? 

S: Yep, are you still naked? 

J: Jeans and a t-shirt. Undo the next button? 

S: I have company... 

J: So? Live a little dangerously [winking face] 

He glanced at Bucky again, but he was still watching the movie, seemingly oblivious to Steve's distraction. Returning his own eyes to the screen, he toyed as absently as he could with the button on his shirt, half sliding it through its hole several times before finally letting it slip all the way through. He was about to check on Bucky again when his cell buzzed against his thigh and he jumped, forgetting all about what his friend may or may not have noticed about his own somewhat unusual behaviour in favour of checking J's message. 

J: Well? Did you do it? 

S: Yeah... 

J: Then how about another? [smirking face] 

S: Haha, don't push your luck 

J: Mmm I'd rather push you anyway, preferably down onto a soft flat surface 

Steve bit his lip as his eyes flicked back to the movie, debating his reply. In retrospect it seemed rather stupid to start something now, but he supposed it was a bit late for regrets and the last thing he wanted to do was stop. He was however, particularly glad of the large, if mostly empty, bag of chips in his lap, which not only hid his cell from Bucky's gaze, but also did an admirable job of hiding the growing bulge in his pants. 

S: And what would you do with me once you got me there? 

J: I have a few ideas... 

S: Care to share? 

J: Perhaps... Tell me A, when's the last time someone stuck their cock in your ass? 

Steve choked on nothing, earning himself a concerned glance from Bucky, but he brushed him off quickly, waving vaguely at the chips by way of explanation. 

"Uhuh..." Bucky looked unconvinced and for half a second Steve panicked, but then he added, "We both know you're just choking on your own drool." And he nodded to the TV. 

"Fuck you." Steve rasped, glaring at his now smirking friend. 

Bucky made a kissy face at him, then glanced fleetingly down at his cell, frowning at whatever he saw there before returning his attention to the movie. Steve cleared his throat a couple of times until he could breathe normally again, then abandoned the TV completely in favour of replying to J. Not that he was quite sure what to say. It had been a good few months since he'd last had sex, but it must be verging on _years_ since he'd last bottomed. 

Of course, it wasn't as if he didn't have a good time whichever way round he did it; sex was sex and he enjoyed it regardless. It just so happened that the men he went home with always just assumed that he'd top and he'd found it was generally easier to simply go with it. Still, it was nice to change things up every now and then and he wasn't too proud to admit that he missed the way it felt to switch sometimes. He stared down at the screen again, his cock twitching in his pants at the mere sight of the words and forcing him to accept that perhaps he actually missed it quite a lot... He shifted a little, his ass clenching around nothing as he swallowed down a groan of frustration. Fuck, he _really_ missed it. 

S: It's been a while... 

J: How about the last time someone fingered you? 

S: Significantly more recently but only if by 'someone' you mean me 

J: Mmm, now that's an enticing mental image. Fancy an action replay? 

S: What, now? 

Steve shot another glance at Bucky, but now his friend seemed engrossed in something on his cell and didn't appear to be paying Steve, or the movie for that matter, any attention at all. 

J: Live a little dangerously 

S: My friend is right here! 

Only even as he typed it, he realised that wasn't entirely true. When he glanced over at Bucky again, he found that the other man was no longer on the sofa beside him, but was instead standing over by the window, staring out into the night. 

"Buck, you ok?" 

"Huh?" Bucky half turned to face him and Steve belatedly realised that despite the change in location, he was still wrapped up in his cell phone. 

"Are you ok?" Steve repeated, watching him carefully. 

"Yeah fine." Bucky glanced down at the screen, then waved it absently. "Clint got me hooked on a new game. I'm trying to crack the next level before he does." 

"We can call it quits for tonight if you want?" He nodded towards the TV and Bucky's expression turned instantly guilty. 

"Would you mind terribly?" 

"Nah, course not. Go kick his butt." 

Bucky's features twisted slightly at that, but before Steve could try and interpret it, the look was gone. 

"Thanks, Stevie." His friend shot him a grin, then disappeared out of the room without so much as a backwards glance. 

Still slightly bewildered by the whole exchange, Steve stared blindly at the TV for a moment, wondering if he needed to check up on his friend or if it really was as simple as a new game addiction. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he and Clint had engaged in an app based battle to the death, but it didn't usually leave Bucky so distracted that he forgot he was supposed to be hanging out with Steve. Not that he had a leg to stand on, given the amount of attention he'd been paying the movie for the past fifteen minutes or so. It probably served him right that his friend had lost interest in their evening, Steve was no better company than Bucky had been. 

Feeling guilty now, he again debated going after him, this time in order to apologise, but before he could move, his cell phone buzzed again and all thoughts of Bucky flew immediately out of his head. 

J: So get rid of him. Come on, I'm already getting naked for you and you wouldn't want to get behind again now, would you? 

Steve snorted, but hurriedly turned off the TV and headed for his own room. He had his shirt halfway open before the door had even closed behind him and a moment later it was gone as he sprawled across his bed. 

S: I don't know about that, bet you'd look pretty hot from that angle... 

J: I look hot from every angle [winking face] 

S: I'll bet 

Steve dropped his cell long enough to strip out of the rest of his clothes, then grabbed the lube from his nightstand before checking for J's response. 

J: You snuck off to the bathroom yet? 

S: Better, I'm on my bed... Naked 

J: Mmm perfect, me too. Got your fingers in your ass? 

S: Not yet... 

J: Come on, do it, finger yourself for me, stretch yourself wide open 

Steve bit back a moan as he slicked up the fingers of his left hand, though he couldn't hold in a low cry of pleasure when he pushed one inside himself. 

S: Feels good 

J: Yeah, you like that? How many you got inside you? 

S: Just one so far. Want me to add another? 

J: Yeah gimme at least two more. Want you to stretch that perfect hole wide for me 

Steve groaned again as he pushed another finger into himself alongside the first, barely even giving himself time to adjust before adding a third. He felt like he was skirting the edge already and he hadn't even touched his cock, but then he had rather more important things to do with his right hand. Still, it was easier than he expected to tap out a coherent message and he realised with a choked off laugh that whatever the hell this thing with J was, it was apparently doing wonders for his texting abilities. Nevertheless, he still rewarded himself for his successful messaging with an extra deep thrust of his fingers, dragging another desperate sound from his throat. 

S: What are you going to do with it then? 

J: What do you want me to do? Want me to fill you up? Split you open on my cock? 

S: Oh fuck yes. Please J... 

J: Have you missed that baby? Missed the way it feels to have someone stuff you full of cock and pound you into the mattress? 

S: Yes please, I need it so bad 

And he did need it. Needed to be taken and filled. Wanted to leave himself open and exposed in J's hands. Not that there was much J could do through a screen, but the mere _idea_ of it was turning him on more than he would have thought possible. 

J: Mmm I know you do. Wish I was there right now watching you get yourself ready for me 

Belatedly, Steve wondered what the other man was doing. Was he touching himself as he had the night before or was he taking his own advice, fucking himself with his fingers. He wasn't sure which he wanted more, so he figured he may as well just ask. 

S: What are you doing right now? 

J: Stroking my cock, keeping my grip nice and tight, imagining how it will feel when I sink into you. Bet you're nice and tight, aren't you? 

S: Yeah I am. Even three fingers is a stretch, but I think I might try for four, what do you reckon? 

J: Oh fuck yeah baby, add another one for me, stretch yourself WIDE. Let me see you 

Steve practically whimpered as he did as he'd been bid, forcing his fingers as deep as he could at the same time, even as he wished it was something rather different filling him up. 

J: How do you feel? 

S: Full 

He twisted his wrist, trying to get a better angle, but he couldn't quite manage it. 

S: But I bet you'd fill me up even better 

J: Damn right I would. If you had my cock inside you right now, I'd be fucking you so hard you'd be able to taste it 

S: I wish you were doing it for real 

J: Me too baby, know you'd feel so perfect around me. You think you could come for me just like this? 

Steve shifted again, arching his whole body and curling his fingers, only to fall back onto the bed with a frustrated cry. Perhaps if he switched back to two fingers he'd be able to get a better angle, but he didn't want to. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so full and he couldn't bring himself to let go of that feeling. 

S: Maybe if you were here... 

J: But not with just your own hand, huh? Poor baby, need me so bad don't you? 

S: Yeah... 

J: Will you do something for me? 

S: Anything 

J: FUCK baby, you're killing me. You know how close I am now? So I'm gonna need you to put the cell phone down for a minute. Imagine I'm there with you, imagine those fingers fucking deep inside your ass are my cock. Now stroke yourself baby, make yourself come on my cock for me. Can you do that? 

S: Yes 

He'd barely even hit send before his cell was toppling from his hand and he was wrapping his fingers around his cock, stroking hard and fast as he imagined exactly what J had told him to. He'd been close already, only needing the slightest push to get him there and it didn't take long before he was tensing up, his head thrown back as he all but howled his way through an orgasm even more intense than the one J had given him the night before. 

It took him even longer to come down and every last scrap of energy to retrieve his discarded boxers in a half-assed attempt at cleaning himself up. By the time he reached for his cell again, he was struggling to keep his eyes open, but even more than he needed to give in to his fatigue, he needed to check that he hadn't been alone, that J had followed him over the precipice too. 

Sure enough when he managed to blearily bring the screen into focus, it was to the promise that J had enjoyed their virtual tryst as much as he had. 

J: Look at you baby, so good for me, look so gorgeous when you come... Gonna drag me over the edge with you, aren't you?   
J: FUYCCCCJKKKKKK 

With a tired smile, Steve tapped out a reply before dropping his hand back down to the bed. 

S: You can say that again... 

Squinting down at the screen for a moment longer, he wondered if J was going to reply again, only the next thing he knew he was blinking awake to sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains. 

It took him a moment to find his cell, which had relocated to the floor during the night, but didn't appear any worse for wear. There was a message from Tony featuring a meme at his expense that he barely even glanced at, a sulky demand from Clint insisting that he stop Bucky from beating him at every game every created and, most importantly, a message from J, sent a couple of minutes after Steve's last words the night before. 

J: Fuck [winking face] 

He left it until he'd showered and dressed, wondering if it was too late to reply now or if in actual fact it was rude _not_ to. In the end he decided that it didn't matter what the appropriate etiquette was, he _wanted_ to message J, so he did. 

S: Sorry I went quiet last night, I kinda passed out right after. Hope you had a good night x 

Tucking his cell into his pocket as soon as he'd hit send, he determined to forget all about it for a few hours. Only he hadn't even reached the door to his bedroom when his cell buzzed and he nearly dropped it in his haste to check the message. 

J: I wore you out that much, huh? 

S: Yep, all your fault 

J: Well I'm more than happy to take full credit for that [flexed bicep] Did you sleep well? 

S: Like a baby. You? 

J: Better than I have in a while. You must be good for me 

S: Likewise, I haven't felt this relaxed in ages 

J: You just need someone to keep you fully satisfied [winking face] 

S: You know what they say, an orgasm a day...  
  
J: Pretty sure they say that about APPLES not orgasms [apple] J: Though I'm not saying I disagree with your version [water droplets] 

Steve grinned to himself as he walked into the kitchen to find Bucky already up and munching on some toast as he stared down at his cell phone. 

"Morning." He greeted, dropping his own cell on the table opposite his friend and heading for the coffee machine. 

"Morning." Bucky returned, taking a sip from his mug without once looking up from the screen. 

"Clint is mad at you." He divulged as he waited for the shiny block of chrome and plastic to magic up his drink. 

"It's his own fault for thinking he could beat me in the first place." Bucky briefly tore his eyes away from his cell to smirk at him. "Tell him to play you if he wants to win for a change." 

"I imagine he wants a _bit_ more of a challenge than that." Steve chuckled good-naturedly, returning his attention to the coffee machine when it chirped at him. 

He was turning back towards the table when he caught sight of the fruit bowl and with another quiet chuckle, he picked up a shiny red apple, tossing it high in the air and catching it neatly in his palm before settling into the seat opposite his friend. Taking a bite of the fruit he glanced up, only to startle a little when he found that, rather than his cell, for once Bucky was looking right back at him, a very odd expression on his face. 

"You ok?" He queried, not quite sure what to make of the way his friend was watching him. 

"An apple?" Bucky's eyes darted down to the fruit in his hand as Steve took another bite. 

"I fancied one." He shrugged, even as he wondered why Bucky was asking at all. 

It was hardly unusual for him to start his day with a light snack, and sure he mostly opted for toast or cereal, but his behaviour wasn't _that_ strange. In fact, it was such an odd thing for Bucky to fixate on that he was halfway to pushing the issue when he realised that he'd once again lost his friend's attention to the little black block in his hand. 

Rolling his eyes to himself, he let it go, retrieving his own cell from the tabletop instead and leaning back in his chair as he reread the last few messages he'd exchanged with J. Taking a sip of his coffee, he considered how best to reply. Wondering if it was too forward to make a date of sorts for that evening, he almost immediately decided that there was no point being shy about things _now_. 

S: In that case, what are you doing tonight? 

Putting the device down again, he polished off the last of his apple, dumping the core on Bucky's empty plate and licking the juice from his fingers. 

"You wanna go a few rounds in the gym?" He asked his friend, forcing himself to ignore the buzz of his cell for a moment longer as he waited for Bucky to reply. 

"Sure." He agreed, his eyes flicking up at Steve before returning almost immediately to the screen in his hand. 

Biting back a sigh, he had to admit that there were times he rather missed the old days, back when he and Bucky had actually talked to each other over the breakfast table, rather than staring at the little blocks of electronics that seemed to have taken over the future. Still, at least this particular morning was turning out to be far more enjoyable than the previous ones and helplessly, Steve retrieved his own cell, flicking on the screen to check J's reply. 

J: You, if you're UP for it [eggplant] 

Grinning to himself, he tapped back a quick response. 

S: Reckon I'd be UP for anything you had in mind 

J: Now that's an offer... I'll be UP for it right now if you're not careful 

S: I should probably warn you, I'm about as careful as I am patient... 

"Are you getting a top up?" Bucky nodded towards his empty coffee cup, pulling Steve's attention from the screen. 

"Do _you_ want a top up?" Steve raised a knowing eyebrow and Bucky just grinned back, pushing his mug across the table. "I don't know why I put up with you." He added as he got to his feet, leaving his cell on the table again as he took himself off to the coffee machine, a cup in each hand. 

"It's because you love me so much." 

"Keep telling yourself that." Steve shot back over his shoulder, although he didn't actually deny it. 

It was no secret that he'd do anything for Bucky, whether that was putting his own life on the line or simply refilling his coffee cup, and if that wasn't love, he didn't know what was. With that in mind, he made a conscious effort to focus on Bucky and not his cell phone when he returned to the table with their drinks. After all, love, whether platonic or otherwise, surely trumped a little frivolous lust, no matter how much fun he was having. 

"Want to grab lunch later?" He suggested, figuring he may as well make the most of his day off. 

"Sure, if you're buying." Bucky smirked at him, teasing just for the sake of it. 

"Don't I always?" 

"You do spoil me, don't you?" 

"I try my best." He grinned, Bucky's answering smile filling his chest with warmth. 

He didn't even mind when his friend looked away again, his eyes flicking down to his cell, before glancing across at Steve's, still sitting on the tabletop, and then back to his own. It was also enough to remind him that he had a message waiting from J and it was a losing battle after that, his fingers itching to check what the other man had said and his pants getting just a little tighter in anticipation. Besides, Bucky was frowning down at his cell now, so what did it matter if he checked his own quickly? And he may as well fire off a reply while he was at it... 

J: So I should go back to bed then? 

S: You're up already? That's a shame... 

He was expecting a fairly fast response, but when his cell remained dark and motionless, he reluctantly dropped it back onto the table, turning his attention to his coffee instead. Bucky still wasn't paying him any mind, but each time Steve prodded at his cell to find there was still no reply from J, he couldn't pretend he wasn't a little disappointed. Given the frequency of his responses so far, he couldn't help wondering why the other man had suddenly gone quiet and he'd almost given up hope, figuring he wouldn't hear from him again until that evening, when his cell suddenly buzzed against the tabletop again. The device was in his hand before he was even conscious of picking it up and then he was grinning down at the screen again, oddly relieved, even though he knew he couldn't continue down the path they'd started on when he'd already promised to spend the day with Bucky. 

J: Didn't think you'd mind me being UP [winking face] Are you saying you're still in bed? 

S: Nah, I'm up too... And not far off being UP either... 

Across the table, Bucky sucked in a breath and Steve looked over automatically. 

"You ok?" He asked for what he realised was already the second time that morning. 

"Uhuh." Bucky muttered, keeping their eyes locked even as he tapped at the cell phone still in his hand. Steve was rather impressed if he was honest, he struggled to type properly even when he _was_ looking at the screen. 

"You sure? You look worried." 

"I'm fine." Bucky dismissed, eyes flicking down to his cell before returning to Steve's face as he tapped the screen once more before setting it down. 

At the same time, Steve's own cell buzzed in his hand and he looked at it without thinking, smiling to himself at the message. 

J: I'll go back to bed if you will... 

S: Wish I could. Raincheck until tonight? 

He felt the vibration of Bucky's cell through the table, but this time his friend barely even glanced at it, his eyes locked on Steve with an odd sort of intensity. 

"Buck, are you _sure_ you're feeling ok this morning?" 

"Just clicking a few puzzle pieces into place." Bucky explained lightly; his standard code for working through the mess in his head, though it had been a good while since he'd last felt the need to use it. 

"Anything I can help with?" He offered, wondering just how concerned he needed to be. 

"Perhaps..." His friend picked up his cell again, spinning it between his fingers as he added, his tone deceptively casual, "Good night last night?" 

"Er, yeah, it was alright." Steve gave him an odd look, wondering what their aborted movie night had to do with whatever puzzle the other man's brain was working through this morning. 

"Just alright? I'm hurt." Bucky pouted. 

"We watched a movie and went to bed before the end..." He pointed out, growing increasingly more concerned the longer the bizarre conversation continued. 

"But not to sleep." Bucky dropped the pout, giving Steve a direct look that had his face flaming even before the words fully penetrated his skull. 

He was usually pretty quiet when he jerked off, but J had really got him going the night before. He'd thought the walls were thick enough to muffle any sounds he _had_ made, but perhaps he'd been wrong and if Bucky had _heard_ him last night... 

Cheeks darkening even further, Steve was debating what the hell he could say to his friend, when Bucky suddenly grinned, his eyes flicking down to his cell again. He tapped at the screen for a moment, though not even remotely long enough for Steve to get a hold of himself, only to look back up at him, an expectant expression on his face. Only Steve still didn't have a clue what to say and in a truly cowardly response, he instead turned his attention to his own cell, letting J provide a respite from the awkward moment, even if it was only for a second. 

J: You're cute when you blush [blushing face] 

Steve frowned down at the message as he wondered what the hell was up with the men in his life this morning. He was already halfway through asking J what on earth he was talking about when suddenly the puzzle pieces clicked into place in his _own_ head. Deleting the message before he could send it, he tapped the screen six times, followed by 'send'. He could feel the weight of Bucky's eyes on him still, but he didn't look up, keeping his gaze locked on the glowing screen in his palm. 

S: Bucky? 

He heard a few more taps from across the table, the sound seeming to echo loudly in the suddenly silent room and then the words appeared in his hand. 

J: Hey Stevie [winking face] 

"Fuck." He declared emphatically, finally raising his eyes to meet his friend's gaze head on. 

"You wanna?" Bucky replied, his voice surprisingly even given the magnitude of the question. 

"I..." Steve swallowed. "Yeah?" 

He wasn't sure which of them moved first, hell he didn't even recall getting up from his seat, but the next thing he knew they were in each other's arms, bodies pressed together and lips locked in a heated kiss. 

He thought it should probably have felt weird. After all, he'd never once looked at Bucky that way in all the years they'd been friends and he was pretty sure the same was true in reverse, and yet it wasn't weird at all. When Bucky's tongue twined with his, his arms tightening around Steve's waist and pulling him even closer, it felt as natural as breathing. In retrospect he couldn't even begin to understand why it had taken them so damn long to see what had been right in front of them their whole lives. 

"How about we raincheck on the gym and go back to bed for a workout instead?" Bucky murmured against his lips when he finally broke the kiss. "If you're _up_ for it, that is." 

"Kiss me like that again and I'll be _up_ for anything you want." 

"You've got a real way with words, you know that, Stevie?" Bucky shook his head slightly. " _'Anything you want'_." 

"And you know I mean it." Steve pointed out. 

Bucky groaned and then suddenly he was kissing him again, his fingers digging urgently into his back as his lips moved demandingly over Steve's. 

"Bedroom." He panted when the other man let him up for air again. 

"Mmm." Bucky hummed in agreement, giving Steve a push in that general direction, only to grab hold of him again and drag him back into another kiss. 

It took them a ludicrously long time to traverse the few dozen feet between the breakfast table and Steve's bedroom, chosen purely for its proximity to the kitchen. Every few steps one or the other of them found themselves grabbing at clothing or body parts, either stripping off layers or exploring newly exposed skin, all of it interspersed with heated kisses and breathy moans. By the time they landed in a tangle of limbs atop Steve's bed, there wasn't a stitch of clothing left between them and he was ready to combust from the feel of all that bare skin pressed so intimately against him. 

"Did you really finger yourself open for me last night?" Bucky asked suddenly, pulling back with an intent expression on his face. 

"You think I'd lie?" Steve demanded and at that Bucky groaned. 

"Don't suppose you fancy giving me an action replay?" 

"Depends..." He tried to keep his tone as light as possible, despite the way his heart was pounding fit to burst. 

"On?" 

"What you're gonna do with me after." He answered honestly. 

"What do you _want_ me to do with you?" Bucky asked, copying Steve's deceptively casual tone, as if the heat in his eyes didn't give him away completely. 

"I want you to follow through on your side of the deal." He admitted, finally giving up the pretense and letting his voice turn husky with desire. "I want you to fuck me. _Hard_." "Yeah? You want me to fill you up and take you apart?" Bucky questioned roughly, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the mattress with the satisfying weight of his body. "That what you want, Stevie? You gonna stretch yourself nice and wide for me, so I can split you open on my cock? Fuck you hard enough that you can _taste_ it?" 

"Fuck, _please_." He begged, grinding helplessly up against the muscled expanse of the other man's abs, suddenly desperate for friction. 

"Then get to it." Bucky smirked, shifting off of him abruptly and propping himself up on one arm, looking expectantly down at him. 

Biting back a cry of frustration over the lost contact, he focused instead on retrieving the lube from his nightstand, sprawling across the sheets with his legs splayed wide as soon as it was in hand. He felt like he should be self-conscious, but the way the other man was watching him only got him hotter and there was no hesitation as he slicked up his fingers. 

He probably overdid it a little, but he didn't think covering half his hand in the stuff was likely to be a problem. Especially if Bucky wanted him to really stretch himself, wanted a genuine replay of last night when he'd had everything but his thumb buried as deep inside himself as it would go. 

Flicking the cap shut, he tossed the bottle aside, before reaching between his legs. At the first brush of his own fingers, made unnaturally cool by the slick, he shivered helplessly and it felt so good that he couldn't resist teasing himself a little, stroking over his hole a couple of times, without even attempting to penetrate. 

"Wait." Bucky demanded just as he began to push the tip of his index finger inside and he froze immediately, only relaxing when the other man continued speaking. "I don't want to miss a second of this." 

Obediently, Steve waited until his friend had resettled himself, kneeling between his legs, before asking; "Can I?" 

"You're asking for permission?" Bucky looked faintly incredulous but _very_ turned on and at that Steve grinned. 

"Yeah, I am. You gonna let me touch myself? Get myself ready to take that big thick cock of yours?" He let his gaze drop fleetingly down to the appendage in question where it stood proud between the other man's thighs, curving up slightly towards his stomach and making Steve's mouth water. 

"Fucking hell." Bucky rasped, his eyes actually fluttering shut for a moment, before they opened again to fix on Steve's ass. "Go on, do it. Push that finger inside and show me how well you take it." 

Dutifully, Steve did as he'd been told, slipping the tip of his finger into his body up to the first knuckle. It was something he did fairly often and as much as he enjoyed it, a single digit, barely even breaching him, was hardly enough to have him squirming. Only he'd never had an audience before and without really meaning to, he found himself putting on a bit of a show. 

As he pushed a little deeper, his body arching up to take the full length of his own finger, he let his head fall back without ever once dropping his gaze from Bucky's face. The other man wasn't looking back, his eyes locked instead on the slow back and forth of Steve's hand, but it gave him the freedom to stare up at his oldest friend entirely unselfconsciously. 

It really hadn't ever occurred to him to look at Bucky as anything more than a friend, but now he couldn't help wondering _why_ he hadn't. They were so well matched in so many different ways, it only made sense that they'd fit together in this way too. Besides, there was no one else Steve cared for so deeply, no one else he trusted more, and he'd always known that Bucky was absolutely gorgeous. Hell, even as a teenager in the 30s, back when he'd been completely in denial about his own sexuality, he'd still known that much. 

"Another." Bucky demanded suddenly, startling Steve out of his thoughts and recalling him to the matter at hand, so to speak. 

With a hum of acknowledgement, he obeyed, watching the play of emotions over the other man's face as he withdrew his finger almost the whole way, before pushing back in with two. 

"Yeah, that's it." Bucky murmured, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Stretch yourself for me, baby." 

Steve groaned helplessly at that, driving his fingers more deeply into himself and beginning to spread them. He wasn't quite sure how that would look to the other man, if he'd even be able to see that much, but he made a bit of a show out of it just in case. Canting his hips up a little higher, he curled his fingers just enough to tease himself and then it was Bucky's turn to groan. 

"Fuck, look at you. So good for me, Stevie." His friend muttered almost to himself, his voice gone deeper and rougher than Steve has ever heard it. "Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels, baby." 

"So good." He gasped, his words morphing into a moan as his fingertips brushed his prostate again. 

"You want more?" Bucky questioned and Steve thought he was probably being rhetorical, but he nodded anyway and at that the other man's eyes seemed to darken even more as he added; "Go on then, show me how good you look with three." 

This time when he pushed into himself he could feel the stretch a little and he wriggled automatically, encouraging his body to accept the intrusion. It wasn't a calculated move, but when the other man actually growled at the sight he did it again on purpose. 

"You think you can handle another?" Bucky asked, what felt like barely any time later. 

"You know I can." Steve pointed out, grinding down on his hand with a filthy roll of his hips. "The question is, do _you_ want to see it?" 

"Yes." Bucky replied immediately. "Fucking hell, _yes_. Show me, baby, show me how perfectly you take it." 

It was definitely a stretch this time, but there was something about knowing _why_ he was doing it, knowing what he was prepping himself _for_ , that all but erased the feeling of discomfort. Besides, even if it hadn't, the way Bucky was looking at him, the raw heat in his eyes, was more than enough to have him driving his fingers deeper, pushing himself as far as he could with his own hand. 

"You gonna come?" Bucky asked eventually, his gaze finally making its way up the flushed expanse of Steve's body to his face. 

"Not like this." He admitted, wondering if the other man was referring to their conversation the previous night and more than happy to play along if so. "Not without you." 

"No? Those thick fingers of yours not enough? Still need me to fill you up good and proper?" 

"Yes." He gasped, trying to push even deeper. "Please, Buck, fuck me. I need it, _please_..." 

"Christ, Stevie, how long's it been for you to need it this bad?" 

" _Years_." He groaned, his fingers moving faster as he helplessly sought the relief he was sure only Bucky could give him. "No one ever wants to." 

"I do. I want to." 

Bucky had barely even got the words out before Steve was reaching for him, finally drawing his fingers out of himself in favour of wrapping the glistening digits around the other man's cock. 

"Don't you want me to use a condom?" Bucky asked tightly, though he didn't even try to stop Steve as he poured out a little more slick, spreading it carefully over the other man's length. 

"Don't need one. I can't catch anything and I know you can't either." 

"It'll make clean-up easier." Bucky pointed out, but he didn't sound overly invested in his own suggestion. 

"What if I _want_ you to make a mess of me?" Steve retorted and the other man moaned, his eyes actually falling shut for a moment at the mere idea of it. 

"Fuck, Stevie, I want that so bad." 

"Then _do it_." He begged. "Come on, Buck, fill me up." 

"Ok, ok, you want my cock that bad, it's all yours." Bucky promised as he followed the impatient pull of Steve's fingers, settling himself between his thighs. 

" _Yes_." He agreed with a breathy sigh as he felt the delicious press of the other man's hard length, nudging against his hole. 

Despite all the molten things he'd said, Bucky took it slow, pushing into Steve's body with significantly more care than necessary, only it felt far too good for him to even think of protesting. 

"Fucking hell, Stevie, you feel so good." Bucky rasped, even as he halted for a moment, holding himself still to give Steve time to adjust to the intrusion. "It's a damn travesty you've been left high and dry for so long, you were _made_ to take cock." 

"No one else seems to think so." He tried to retort, though it came out sounding more like a pitiful whine. 

"Lucky you've got me then, ain't you?" 

" _So_ lucky." He breathed as he rolled his hips, wordlessly encouraging the other man to move. 

Bucky groaned loudly at that, though whether it was a response to his words or his actions, he had no idea. It seemed to be enough to urge him on however, and he drew back slowly before thrusting in with enough force to pull a keening cry from Steve's throat. 

"Harder." He demanded as soon as he could suck in enough breath to speak, relishing the feel of the other man moving inside him, but already needing _more_. 

"Yeah? Want me to really go to town on this gorgeous ass of yours?" Bucky panted roughly as he began to thrust in earnest, his words interspersed with the sharp sound of flesh smacking against flesh. "Want me to fuck your tight little hole so hard you'll feel it all damn day?" 

"Yes! Please, yes, Bucky, _fuck_!" He practically wailed, his fingers digging into the other man's shoulders as he hung on for dear life. "Don't stop, don't stop, _don't stop_!" 

"Not gonna." Bucky grunted. "Gonna keep going till you come on my cock." 

He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust and Steve nearly screamed when he scored a direct hit to his prostate. 

"Right there, huh?" The other man asked somewhat rhetorically as he kept pounding into Steve at exactly the right angle, forcing him higher and higher. 

"Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_!" He gasped urgently, his friend's name falling from his lips like a mantra as he found himself spiraling closer and closer to the edge, far more rapidly than he'd even thought possible. 

He managed to hang on for a few minutes more through sheer bloody mindedness, loving the feel of Bucky practically fucking him through the mattress far too much to allow it to be over so fast. It was a losing battle, however, and well before he was ready, he found himself crashing over the precipice, his whole body trembling with the sharp intensity of his climax. 

"Yeah, that's it, Stevie." Bucky panted roughly, the words barely even audible over the rushing in his ears. "Fuck, baby, look at you, gonna make me come so hard." 

"Yeah." He managed to choke out between gasping breaths. "Come in me, Buck. Make a mess of me." 

As if in direct response to his request, there was a shouted " _Fuck_!" followed by the satisfying feel of Bucky's release flooding his insides. His friend thrust a couple more times, milking the last of his orgasm, before carefully pulling out and rolling over to collapse on the bed beside him. 

Neither of them spoke for a long while after that, but Steve was happy enough to embrace the quiet, listening instead to the sound of their breathing as it settled back down to a more normal rate. 

"That was..." Bucky told the ceiling, still sounding a little dazed as he finally broke through the surprisingly comfortable silence that had fallen in the aftermath of their coupling. 

"Yeah, it was." Steve agreed, trying not to visibly squirm as he secretly revelled in the feel of the slickness between his cheeks and the deliciously pleasant ache in his ass from the other man's near brutal pace. 

"Why did we never do that before?" Bucky queried almost casually, as if he were asking why they'd never tried a particular brand of beer. 

"I honestly have no idea." Steve returned, rolling onto his side to properly face his friend. "But I'm definitely up for doing it again." 

" _Up_ for it, huh?" Bucky teased, mirroring his position and offering him a warm smile. 

"Mhmm." He confirmed with a husky laugh. "And I bet you could still mess me up a bit more, if you were _up_ for it too." 

"Give me ten minutes and I'll definitely be _up_ for that." Bucky smirked back. 

"In that case, I just have one question." He admitted, his features twisting into a frown of confusion as their wordplay reminded him of how this had started in the first place. 

Bucky tensed a little in response, but nodded, looking resigned. "Go on." 

"How did this even happen? I have your number. You have mine. We message each other all the time. We messaged each other _yesterday_ about that stupid article Tony sent round." 

"Wait, _that's_ your question?" 

"Well yeah, what did you think I was going to ask?" 

"You aren't curious who that first message was _meant_ to go to?" Bucky grimaced. "Who else I've been fucking around with?" 

"Oh." Steve hadn't actually thought of that and now the other man had brought it up, he rather wished he'd _never_ had to think of that. "Yeah, that too, I guess." 

"I use an app for hookups sometimes. Didn't like the thought of Fury or Stark or fuck knows who else snooping on those conversations, so I bought my own cell phone." He gave Steve an arch look. "Not all of us are comfortable sexting on our work phones." 

"You started it." Steve pointed out, dithering for a moment before asking the question he knew his friend was waiting for. "So that guy... The sexy one... Is he your...?" 

He trailed off, struggling for words. He trusted, at least, that if his friend was in a relationship with this guy, he wouldn't have jumped straight into bed with Steve even if he hadn't quite got around to sharing that information yet, but he wasn't sure what else to call it. Friends with benefits? That was a thing wasn't it? Was that what _they_ were now? Or was Bucky in a non-exclusive relationship of some sort? 

"No." Bucky interrupted his spiralling thoughts with a wry smile. "Whatever you're thinking, he's none of those things. I've never even met him and if I had, I wouldn't have messaged him again. I only do one time things. I've got far too much shit in here," He tapped his head with his finger, "to even think about letting anyone get close to me, so it's easier to just get what I want and go." 

Steve frowned. "Sounds kinda lonely." 

"I'm not lonely though, I've got you." Bucky smirked suddenly. "And the only thing you didn't give me was orgasms." 

"I'll give you as many as you want if you don't go out fucking random men that don't deserve you." He blurted without thinking. 

"Is that jealousy I hear?" 

"No." He retorted automatically. "It's..." He trailed off almost immediately. "Actually, you know what? It _is_ jealousy. I don't want to share you." 

"That so?" 

"Yeah." He confirmed. "Messaging you the last couple days, even when I didn't know it was you, was the hottest thing that's happened to me in years and the real thing was _so_ much better. I don't want to give that up. I don't want to give _any_ of it up." He bit his lip, debating with himself for just a second before plowing doggedly on. "I know you said you only do one time things, but it's different with me, right?" 

"Of course it is." Bucky assured him quickly. "Hell, even when I didn't know it was you it was different." He laughed softly, reaching out to cup Steve's face in his palm. "You were so unlike the guys I usually speak to and you made me _smile_ . I didn't want to give that up either." He shook his head, lips quirked up in amusement. "In retrospect, I should have figured it out way sooner. I mean, _no one_ makes me smile the way you do." 

"Really?" He breathed, reaching out his own hand to run his thumb over the rough stubble of Bucky's jaw. 

"Really." The other man smiled as if to prove his point, only for his expression to suddenly turn wicked as he continued, "Plus we sexted _twice_ and you didn't send me a single dick pic. _No one_ in this century sends messages like that without a dick pic." 

"Sorry." He apologised before he'd fully registered what he was apologising for, trying not to cringe when he heard himself add; "Did you want one?" 

"Well I certainly won't say no." Bucky laughed delightedly. "But I'd much rather have the real thing." 

"You can have it whenever you want it." He promised, earning himself a ragged sounding groan. 

"You can't keep _saying_ things like that." His friend protested. 

"Why not? They're true." 

"Are you always this ridiculously accommodating?" Bucky groused and if Steve didn't know better, he'd think he sounded a little jealous himself. 

"You know I'm not." Steve pointed out dryly and Bucky snorted. "But the last couple days you've made me feel wanted in a way no one has for a really long time and I'm damn well gonna make the most of that." 

"Come on, Steve, half the _country_ wants you." Bucky definitely sounded jealous now and Steve found himself biting back a self-satisfied smile even as he began to explain. 

"No, they want _Captain America_ . They want me because I'm a 'celebrity' or because I look like this." He waved his hand vaguely at his own chest. "But you wanted _me_. And I know you didn't know who I was when we were just messaging, but you got off on the things I said, not the things you assumed about me from what you saw on TV or-" 

"Someone really did a number on you, didn't they?" Bucky interrupted, his expression twisting with anger, rather than the pity Steve might have expected. 

He shrugged. "It happens all the time. I got used to it, mostly, but it doesn't make it suck any less. People pay about as much attention to who I am out of the uniform as the girls you used to set me up with did back in the 30s. I just get more sex now." 

"But not the sex you want." Bucky pointed out. "None of them gave you what you needed." 

"No, they didn't. Not until you. And yeah, you didn't know who I was at first, but anyone else would have treated me completely differently the second they found out the truth, whereas you..." 

"Don't give a fuck that you're Captain America." Bucky finished for him. "And for the record, I _definitely_ want you out of your uniform." He paused just long enough to shoot him a wicked grin, before continuing quickly, as if worried Steve might take his words the wrong way if he didn't clarify fast enough. "But then I never did care much for 'Cap'. It's _Steve_ I'm interested in. _My_ Steve. Although I'm not saying the way you look isn't a factor in all this, because _fuck_ , baby, you're sexy as hell." 

"Yeah?" He blushed, oddly flattered by those words coming from Bucky when he knew they never would have affected him coming from anyone else. 

" _Definitely_." Bucky gave him a heated look. "Sexiest man I've ever met, inside and out." 

"Ditto." He returned, quietly thrilled by the brilliant smile his assurance brought to his friend's face. 

"So." Bucky's smile suddenly shifted into something far closer to a smirk. "Those orgasms..." 

"You mean the ones I haven't been giving you?" Steve queried with a husky chuckle. 

"Yeah, those..." Bucky abruptly shoved at his shoulders, pushing him onto his back and settling on top of him. "Reckon you're _up_ for giving me another one?" 

"I'm _up_ for giving you anything you want." He promised, wrapping both arms and legs around the other man, keeping him locked firmly in place against him. 

"Fucking hell." Bucky groaned. "You're gonna be the death of me if you don't stop making offers like that." 

"You'll be fine." He grinned impishly. "Just make sure to have your orgasm a day." 

"I don't suppose I could leave that in your capable hands?" His friend raised a teasing eyebrow. 

"I'd rather you left it in my ass." Steve shot back without missing a beat and Bucky's jaw dropped so low it was almost comical. 

"Are you actually _trying_ to kill me?" Bucky demanded, voice strained. 

"I'm _trying_ to get you to stop talking and fuck me again." He tightened his arms around the other man's back, one hand sliding into his hair and pulling him close enough that their lips brushed on every word. "C'mon, Buck, make me feel wanted." 

He'd only meant to spur his friend into action, but rather than kissing him as he'd hoped, the other man pulled back instead, putting enough distance between them for him to meet Steve's gaze head on. "You _are_ wanted." Bucky insisted, expression turned deadly serious. " _I_ want you." 

"Prove it." He retorted immediately, aiming for playful and trying to pretend he hadn't missed it by a mile. 

"Oh I'm gonna." Bucky vowed, propping himself on one arm and freeing his other hand to trace a slow path down Steve's torso. "As many times as you need me to until you _believe_ it." He bypassed Steve's cock completely in favour of slipping between his legs to tease at his still slick hole. "And _then_ I'm gonna do it a few thousand times more, just to be sure." 

"Promise?" Steve asked, rendered breathless as much by his friend's words as his actions. 

"Promise." Bucky swore, ducking his head suddenly and kissing him _hard_. "Never gonna let you feel unwanted again, baby. _Never_." 

" _Prove_ it." He repeated. Only _this_ time, the lightheartedness he'd been aiming for before came easy, and when the other man echoed his own response back at him, his voice was so thick with lusty promise that Steve realised he was already well on his way to believing his friend's words. 

"Oh I'm gonna." Bucky practically purred. "I'm _gonna_." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kept finding myself reading wrong number AUs, only I've always preferred fics that at least have a basis in canon, so I decided I'd write a wrong number _non_ -AU instead and this is what happened.


End file.
